


Me and  My Stalker…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Lust, Me and My Stalker…, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s explanation of Justin’s and his love for each other…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and  My Stalker…

Title: Me and My Stalker…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Passion, Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Brian’s explanation of Justin’s and his love for each other…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Me and My Stalker…**

“His smile went straight to my heart and melted the ice away; something I never thought was possible. No matter how much I pushed him away he always came back for more; he never questioned his love for me as he patiently waited for my heart to open to him.”

“I still don’t understand why he chose me, he could have had anyone. Yet he chose me - a snarky, sometimes mean-spirited bastard who broke his heart at every opportunity. He deserves someone so much better but there’s no getting rid of him - he’d just start stalking me again.”


End file.
